This invention is directed toward a headpiece, and more particularly to a novelty headpiece.
Novelty headpieces are known in the art. While these devices allow schools and organizations to support and promote their teams and products, these devices are complex in their construction, having many parts and pieces, are difficult to adapt from one group to another, and are generally cost prohibitive. As a result, a need exists in the art for a device that addresses these deficiencies.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a headpiece that is of simple, one-piece construction that is easy to assemble.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a headpiece that is easy to adapt from one organization to another.
A still further objective is to provide a headpiece that is cost effective to produce.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based on the following written description, figures, and claims.